Ice hockey is a popular sport requiring an ice hockey rink with colored lines marked thereon to designate different zones. Various devices have been improvised to apply the colored lines on the ice but none has been entirely satisfactory. A common shortcoming of the prior devices has been the tendency for such devices while moving over the ice to swerve from the desired line because of uncontrollable slippage. Moreover, the simplest way to apply a colored line on a surface is to use the popular paint roller. However, a roller will not rotate properly on a slippery surface such as ice particularly when the roller is wetted by the colored liquid used to form the colored lines on the ice.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for applying colored lines on ice with a roller which will have positive rotation while moving over the ice.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which can be moved on ice without uncontrollable swerving slippage from a desired linear direction.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.